


Past, Present, Forever

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Chinese Food, Conversations, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Electrocution, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Massage, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: "I know I was a lonely, young heroine, dissatisfied with my life. Desperately looking to change my identity...""I was an unappreciated, unrecognized genius... A failure. Eager to create a new identity and make my mark.""And you turned to villainy?" she said, a knowing smile in her voice."It was all I had left."
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Past, Present, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chinese food being an important relationship thing to Drakken and Shego belongs to [Gothicthundra](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/466264/Gothicthundra) (and stealing dumplings, and wine floats...). Also, the idea of a romantic relationship between Hego and Electronique...belongs to Gothicthundra. Slowly but surely, her head-canons are becoming canon in my brain... And I have no complaints whatsoever.
> 
> Enjoy a little future slice of life. Also for the "Dinner Date" prompt on Tumblr, from [@drakgoprompts](https://drakgoprompts.tumblr.com/post/641216579501162496/drakgo-prompt-16).

Drakken's brow was furrowed as he concentrated on the task in front of him, his un-gloved fingers carefully manipulating the delicate materials, every movement measured and precise. He pinched the thin dough of the dumpling gently together at its apex as he used his thumb and index finger to make the first fold, sealing it on one side. Once complete, he carefully straightened the other edge before placing it in the crook of his other thumb, moving even more slowly with the second fold.

He placed the finished dumpling in the waiting steamer with the rest, and then moved the bamboo basket over the pot of boiling water and set a timer. He hurried back to his new wok where spicy lo mein and green beans were cooking, giving it all a toss before turning back to his chocolate mousse, ready to be put in individual glasses and then chilled. By the time they had finished dinner, the dessert would be perfect.

When he finally tucked the desserts away into the fridge, happily humming over how well everything was going, he heard the telltale sound of footsteps. He whirled around with a gasp, stepping in front of the stove in a vain attempt to hide what he was cooking. His panic abated however when Shego rounded the corner, a grimace on her face as she dug her knuckles into her neck.

"Shego?"

She looked at him tiredly, her expression softening.

"Hi. What are you making? Smells good."

"Ah, well..." He stepped aside and gestured to the stove with a nervous smile. "Dumplings. And lo mein... T-To celebrate."

Shego had tossed her purse on the table and sat down, but she froze at his words, her eyes widening.

"...What did I forget?" she asked hesitantly. "It's not our anniversary."

"It's...the anniversary of the first time we had Chinese food together?" he said with a nervous smile.

Shego blinked at him. "You remember that?"

The shy look he gave her served to soften her features, and she resumed kneading the muscles at the sides of her neck.

"Wine floats too?"

"Ah, I made something else for dessert... But if you want, I can—"

"No, I want whatever you worked on," Shego answered.

"Is...something wrong with your neck?" Drakken asked, turning back to the wok to stir and toss the noodles.

"Yeah... Ran into an old enemy of Team Go. Electronique."

"So the encounter was...eh-heh...electric?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Sure."

The lo mein and green beans having finished, Drakken turned and pulled the wok off the burner, moving it to another before serving the hot food onto the two waiting plates. The dumplings would have to steam at least five more minutes, and he turned back to see Shego had closed her eyes in apparent pain.

"She remembers how to fight, at least..." she said absently.

Drakken's brow furrowed, and he stepped around the counter and then gently moved Shego's hands aside. Her eyes opened as he began turning his thumbs over her shoulders, and then started pressing his fingers into the tight muscles of her neck.

"Onhh... Drakken..."

The simple moan that left her lips sent his senses in an entirely different direction, which he tried to ignore as she relaxed into the dining chair, leaning her head back against his stomach as he stepped closer. He continued massaging her neck and shoulders as he mentally counted down the time it would take the dumplings to finish steaming, trying not to hear the pleased sounds that were leaving Shego's lips in response to his ministrations.

"Can we eat in the living room?" Shego asked, opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

"Sure," Drakken said, noting the tiredness in her eyes. The count in his head was nearing completion as well, and he smiled at her. "Just let me get the dumplings...Dumpling."

Shego's grin of response thrilled him, and she stood up and gave him a come-hither look before exiting the room. He stared dumbly after her for a moment, and then moved back to the stove and hurried himself about perfecting the special meal. He carefully placed the dumplings on each plate next to the noodles, and then tucked the tiny ramekins with soy sauce onto the edge of the plates. After arranging the chopsticks just right, he carried both meals on one arm and the two glasses of white wine in his free hand.

Entering the living room, he found Shego in the middle of the sofa with her head tilted back and one hand rubbing her neck and the other hand balled into a fist as she dug her knuckles into her hip. He found his curiosity piqued as he sat the plates down on the coffee table and moved to sit next to her, opening his arms after a moment of hesitation.

Shego leaned into him and molded up against his side, setting her head on his shoulder. Then she smirked and wiggled her fingers toward the food. Drakken gave her a look of mock-irritation as he handed her both her plate and wine glass before taking up his own. He noted with slight concern that Shego went for the wine first.

"Should I ask what happened?" Drakken finally said.

Shego set the wine down with a grimace and took up her chopsticks.

"It was a trap," she said as she picked up some noodles and vegetables. "Not sure if she was after just me, or all of Team Go again. But I walked right into it. An electronic pulse immobilizer."

Drakken tried to envision such a thing. "Was it—"

"Pressure pad activated," Shego said with her mouth full. Drakken took the moment to take a bite, pleased with the warm and spicy flavors that filled his mouth. He hoped Shego was enjoying it as well as she continued. "Four beams like lightning zapped me and I was on the ground. All my muscles were like jello, but twitching and hurting and buzzing..."

Drakken's brow furrowed in worry. "How did you get out of it?"

"Blasted her during her rant, and then took out the sources. It took all my concentration... You made these?" Shego interrupted herself, having finally dipped a dumpling in the sauce to sample.

She was holding the morsel up with her chopsticks, examining it critically as the soy sauce dripped off of the steamed bite and onto her plate. Drakken too observed the symmetrical folds he had created and the way the filling just showed through the thin dough. He couldn't look long though, as Shego grinned and plopped the entire dumpling into her mouth.

"Yes...how are they?" Drakken asked, though from the look on Shego's face he hadn't needed to.

"Delicious," she said after swallowing. She set her chopsticks down and took another drink of wine before digging back into the meal. He returned to his own plate after watching her for a moment.

"So, you're...not injured?" Drakken asked after swallowing another bite.

Shego considered. "Everything aches and feels a little...like my body isn't mine. But yeah, I'm okay. This is what it always felt like before, if I was stupid enough to get zapped by any of her stuff."

Drakken looked at the grimace on her face as she was clearly recalling some memories from her old Team Go days. He was able to take her word for it about her physical condition. But the way her eyes had gone distant had started him wondering...

"And you don't know if she was just...after you, or your brothers too?"

Shego chewed a bite of dumpling and considered. "This might have been just about me... Since I caved and took that call from Global Justice. But she could have wanted any of us and it happened to be me."

She paused to take another bite, chasing it with a swallow of wine. Drakken thought about the strange obligation they felt to the organization after the various circumstances that had forced them to work together after he'd saved the world. But was the unsteady association worth it, if it was going to give their enemies a possible advantage?

There were a few minutes of silence, save for their respective chewing. Shego's occasional pauses to knead her neck or hip were accompanied by a slight straining sound of pain from her throat that furthered Drakken's concern. It was her expression of suppressed agony when she hit a certain spot in her neck that finally spurred him to speak.

"Perhaps we should stop taking their calls..."

Shego lifted a brow toward him before going back to her food.

"Should probably stay on their good side," she said after a few moments of thought.

Silence fell again as they resumed eating, Shego nestling deeper against Drakken as they both slipped into thought over the situation they had landed in regarding the alliance with the former sponsors of Team Go. But it wasn't something Drakken wanted to think about. Ever since becoming a couple, more chaos had seemed to befall them than when they had been trying to take over the world. And they weren't even the heroes the world wanted them to be.

Drakken drank heavily from his wine glass as he determined to put uncontrollable circumstances out of his mind, and hoped he could do the same for Shego. The celebration of one of their earliest relationship memories had been long-planned, and he determined in that moment that nothing else would mar the evening.

He shoved one more dumpling in his mouth before setting his unfinished plate aside, and after swallowing the bite down, he took Shego's free hand away from her hip and began kneading the spot himself.

"Mmmh," was her delighted hum, a smile quickly replacing the swirl of thought in her eyes that their conversation had caused.

Drakken's own thoughts calmed at her response, and he fully set himself to making sure the rest of their evening progressed with the calm and intimacy he had originally planned.

He massaged Shego's hip until she finished her meal, and then set her plate aside for her. He shifted until he was leaned back against the arm of the sofa, guiding Shego to move with him until she sat between his legs. She continued to sip her wine as he began massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Onh, mmmmh..." Shego moaned, and Drakken bit his lip against the renewed flush of feelings her voice sent through him. He cleared his throat.

"What did you do with Electronique?"

"Messaged my brother that he'd lost something," she answered. "And left her tied there with a tracking device."

Drakken could hear the smirk behind her words, and he slowly mirrored the expression. The teasing of Shego's eldest brother about the perceived attraction between he and the electrical villainess was a secret Drakken had only been recently let in on, but one he was more than willing to entertain.

"What will _he_ do with her?"

Shego leaned back into Drakken's touch as he pressed harder into her shoulders, his knuckles kneading the tension in her neck while his thumbs turned in circles just above her shoulder blades.

"I know what he _wants_ to do with her," Shego said after a snicker. "But, that's a no-no. A hero can't fraternize with a villain."

The last was said in a mocking-tone that mimicked the Team Go leader. Drakken considered her words and then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, a devious smirk filling his face.

"Good thing _we_ don't have that problem," he said.

Shego's brow rose as she turned to catch his gaze, her own smile broadening. Something flashed through her eyes that made Drakken both curious and a bit intimidated, but he only lifted his brow in response. There was a pause as Shego looked away and sipped her wine.

"It could have been, had we met at a different time..."

Drakken's eyes widened. Shego started using her free hand to rub gently up and down Drakken's shin as she continued.

"I know I was a lonely, young heroine, dissatisfied with my life. Desperately looking to change my identity..."

Drakken took a moment to process where she seemed to be leading, and then with a renewed flush of desire he shifted nearer to her and began slowly rubbing his hands up and down her back, occasionally letting his fingers press into her waist.

"I was an unappreciated, unrecognized genius... A failure. Eager to create a new identity and make my mark."

"And you turned to villainy?" she said, a knowing smile in her voice.

"It was all I had left."

"So you came to Go City..." Shego prompted the fantasy, then finishing her last swallow of wine. She leaned over to set the glass on the coffee table and then ran both hands up and down Drakken's shins.

"I staged a bank heist with the Bebes 2.0, but they were a mere distraction while I infiltrated the vault myself."

"And while the rest of Team Go fought your robots...the young, disillusioned heroine—"

"So much smarter than her brothers," Drakken interrupted.

Shego grinned. "—Slipped away to the vault and caught the clever, mad genius in the act."

Drakken's hands had wandered up and down her sides and below her hips in his firm but tender attentions to her aching muscles. Certain touches elicited small hums of desire from her lips, and they caused him mild distraction from the fantasy they were creating. But he was sure before long the imagined scene would catch up to where they were were in that moment.

"I would have been tempted to try to intimidate you, and point out that you were confronting me alone, without your brothers to help you."

"If you had, I would have told you where to shove it before blasting you."

Drakken shook his head as he took more time to knead the muscles of her hips and around them where some of her pain seemed to be concentrated.

"I would have been smart enough to know better. I would have asked your name instead."

"Trying to charm me out of arresting you?" Shego asked, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk.

"And because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said.

"You mean I would have been," she corrected.

"No," Drakken said, leaning forward to speak into her ear, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That would have been the same. And I would have taken the chance."

Drakken massaged up her waist toward her shoulders again as there was a pause.

"Not sure you'd have thought so with the old costumes we used to wear," Shego finally said.

"I would have that you were amazing... Strong, and powerful. And I would have asked what someone with your abilities was doing as part of a superhero team when clearly your talents lend more easily toward villainy."

"I would have secretly agreed with you, but outwardly would have mocked you to distract you so I could take you without violence."

"I would have been frustrated," Drakken said distractedly as he imagined the scene, everything bad that had ever been said about him then being spoken by the young, green, beautiful heroine.

Shego turned around to face him, moving his hands to her waist before setting her arms around his shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and with love.

"I would have arrested you...and kept to myself how cute I thought you were."

"I would have written you from prison."

"I would have written back."

"And eventually...?"

Shego answered by melting over his frame where he leaned back against the sofa arm, pushing him even further down as her lips met his in a warm kiss.

"Prison break," she said, once their lips parted. "I might have ditched you after we were out of the city though... I wouldn't have wanted you to think I actually cared."

Drakken slid his hands down to knead her hips again, and lower.

"That would have broken me... Pushed me to be more evil."

"But a cute genius is hard to resist," Shego said, laying her head down on his shoulder. "The only reason I would have left is my pride..."

He could visibly see the tension in her neck, and he ceased his self-indulgence to return to massaging the sore muscles there. Shego's gaze upon his face was nothing but adoring, and he wondered if such a fantasy as they had vaguely concocted really would have gone that way.

"How long would we have resisted our feelings then?" Drakken asked.

"Mmmh... I was eager to rebel. So probably not long. We might have had a rougher start though... Not knowing each other the way we do now."

Drakken impulsively leaned down to kiss her neck, his lips following after his fingers as he continued to massage the tension from her flesh. And then Shego reached her arm out to the side.

He lifted his eyes just in time to see her pinch a dumpling from his plate between his chopsticks, a playful smirk curling her lips upward. His frown of disapproval only brought more mischief to her bright, dancing eyes, and she stared back at him with a look of challenge as she bit into the soft morsel.

"I take it you're...not ready for dessert?" he said, ignoring the bait to banter. She had made it a habit to steal his dumplings from their first time sharing Chinese food, to every time after. He was secretly pleased that wedded bliss didn't change that.

"Mmmh, depends on what kind of dessert," she said after finishing the dumpling. She pressed into his chest very deliberately, giving him a knowing look.

"Ah, w-well..." he stuttered as another flush of desire heated his blood. It was tempting to resist, but... "I made chocolate mousse."

Shego leaned up at his words, her brow rising in interest. Drakken quickly continued.

"We could...eat it in the bedroom. I can probably do a better job of this there," he said, nodding to where his fingers were still massaging the tight muscles of her neck.

Shego grinned. "We either need more anniversaries or I need to get caught by old villains more often."

She moved away and stood, stretching with a less-pained grimace than before Drakken was relieved to note.

"I would prefer the former," he said pointedly.

"We can also chat more about what would have happened if we'd met when we were younger," she said with a knowing glance, turning to head down the hall. "Maybe the young mad genius asks the rebel heroine who broke him out of prison out for dessert?"

Drakken looked after her as she grinned at him enigmatically. When she had rounded the corner he snapped out of his daze and hurriedly gathered up their dishes to take to the kitchen. Whether they furthered the fantasy over chocolate mousse, or he simply soothed her aches until she fell asleep, he would be content.

Shego was his reality, and together they had past, present, and forever.

He grabbed the two dishes of mousse from the fridge, and then paused to consider. He set them on a tray and added a carton of ice cream, a couple of spoons, their glasses, and the wine bottle. And with a smile and a satisfied sigh, he went to Shego.


End file.
